gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talisman (GC2)
A Talisman is an item that appears in GemCraft Chapter 2: Chasing Shadows. It contains 15 sockets that can filled by fragments, which can be found and equipped by completing the fields, giving the player extra attributes. There are three types of fragments, with each of them up to five: #Corner (upside-down pentagon) #Edge (circle) #Inner (10-pointed star) Up to six talisman fragments can be dropped by killed monsters (3 during normal play and the first 150 waves in endurance mode). Additional fragments can be found in drop holders or abandoned dwellings. Successful completion of Mysterious Compass levels (7 total) rewards mid-high level talisman fragments. Fragments have a range of 1-100. Higher rarity fragments have additional and more powerful properties, and upgrade levels, with a higher upgrade cost. Upgrading The rarity level defines how many properties a fragment can have and how many times it can be upgraded. Generally, fragments with darker colors at higher rarity level (see below) have more properties, and are able to be upgraded more times. Upgrade costs start at 0 shadow cores, since rarity level 1 fragments don't need shadow cores to be upgraded, and increase with rarity and upgrade level. Properties It has a wide range of properties, which can help the player either directly within a game (e.g., damage increase or more starting mana) or indirectly with higher EXP gains, either directly or indirectly due to factors, such as a longer kill chain cooldown. At 60+ rarity, all fragments have +1 to either a specific skill set or all skills. All fragments may have +% XP, +initial mana, +wizard level % added to initial mana, and +% damage to reavers, swarmlings, or giants. Level 100 fragments have the aforementioned properties at the highest possible values, as well as +1 to all skills. Certain properties, anything related to strike spells, enhancements, and the other misc benefits, only appear on specific fragments. List General * + x% more EXP gained (max 10%) * + x more initial mana (max 150) * + x% more initial xp and mana (max 30%) * + x% more damage to reavers (max 20%) * + x% more damage to swarmlings (max 20%) * + x% more damage to giants (max 20%) All level 90-100 talismans will always have all 6 of these properties, +1 to all skills, and 2 from their category below. Corner * + x% more maximum freeze charge (max 80%) * + x% more maximum curse charge (max 80%) * + x% more maximum wake of eternity charge (max 60%) * + x% more maximum bolt charge (max 80%) * + x% more maximum beam charge (max 80%) * + x% more maximum barrage charge (max 80%) * + x% more maximum shrine charge (max 60%) Edge * + x% heavier orblets (max 40%) * + x% faster orblet rollback (max 40%) * x% faster gem wasps attack (max 40%) * + x% chance that gem bomb blasts summon +1 gem wasp (max 18%) * + x% mana for starting waves early (max 60%) * + x% slower kill chain cooldown (max 40%) * + x% mana shard harvesting speed (max 60%) Inner * + x% more damage to flying ones (Apparitions, Specters, Shadows, Spires) (max 20%) * + x% more damage to buildings (max 40%) * + x% more tower bolt damage (max 30%) * + x% more tower beam damage (max 30%) * + x% more tower barrage damage (max 30%) * + x% more freeze duration (max 10%) * + x% more curse duration (max 40%) * + x% more wake of eternity health loss (max 10%) Rarity > 60 * + 1 to crafting skill levels * + 1 to might skill levels * + 1 to component skill levels * + 1 to enhancement spell skill levels * + 1 to strike spell skill levels * + 1 to bomb skill levels Rarity > 90 * + 1 to all skill levels Salvaging Its cost appears to be about 50% of the rarity, and 25% of all upgrades put into the talisman. For example a rarity 20 talisman will give the player 10 cores back. If the upgrade cost is 8, and if the players does so, it will now salvage for 12 cores. If the next upgrade cost is 20, the total salvage value will be 17 (10+2+5). Trivia * The cost of fully upgrading the rarest fragments is about 4,150 shadow cores. Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Content __FORCETOC__